


「If only」

by hikarizu



Series: About you [1]
Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (TV)
Genre: Angst, Guilt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 12:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29791581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hikarizu/pseuds/hikarizu
Summary: 「If only I had kept him from step outside that door」The continuous of 11th episode's ending that goes differently
Relationships: Adachi Kiyoshi/Kurosawa Yuichi
Series: About you [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190297
Kudos: 20





	「If only」

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for some mistakes, please enjoy :)

One change can make you do a mistake. Until the time comes, no one will know. But if there is a way to stop it ... I want to stop it. Prevent bad things from happening.  
\- Shima, 11th episode of MIU404

***

It has been two hours since Adachi left him with _'sorry'_ still ringing in his head. Losing his appetite, he cleaned up all the food on the table. Store some of it for tomorrow's breakfast, if he still has energy to eat, and throw away the rest.

He had a fast shower and was going to sleep when he heard the faint sound of the last train in the silence of the night. He grabbed his phone and typed a message, _"Are you home yet?"_

He didn't expect a reply, but at least he wanted to know that the younger got home safely.

A minute..

Two minutes..

Five minutes..

Fifteen minutes..

Thirty minutes passed when he finally got a call and his face lit up a bit. Maybe he did expect it, after all. But instead of Adachi, Fujisaki's name displayed on his phone.

"Kurosawa-kun, is Adachi-kun with you now?" Her panicked voice made Kurosawa ponder, _did something happen to his Adachi? Oh wait, Adachi is not his anymore._

"Kurosawa-kun?"

"No, Fujisaki-san, he came home more than two hours ago. What's wrong?" He heard her gasp on the other side.

"Turn on the television, Kurosawa-kun! I'm not sure, but I'm scared about this,"

He went to the living room and turned on the television. The news showed the train accident that occurred. Train that leading to Adachi's place. A list of the victims' names who have been identified was displayed on the screen. He recognized one of them, _Adachi Kiyoshi_.

_That can't be..._

Without saying anything, he hung up and dialing Adachi's number. All of them reached voicemail. Desperate, he looked for Tsuge's number and called him, hoping that the man knew about Adachi's whereabouts.

"Tsuge-san, there's news on the television, Adachi's name is there, his phone is not connected, he―"

"Kurosawa-san, Adachi's mother told me," he heard him sigh slowly, "Adachi was there, on that train, he ... he didn't make it."

Everything fell silent. The reporter's voice on the television, Tsuge's voice far away, there's nothing he could hear. Tears started rolling down his face. His mind repeated their parting a moment ago.

_If only I listened to my heart, maybe Adachi would be here_

_Maybe he won't talk to me anymore, but at least he's safe here_

_If only I ignored my thoughts_

_If only I had kept him from step outside that door_

_If only_

**Author's Note:**

> The quote has nothing to do with the story, but it's a good quote :)  
> MIU404 is a good drama! I really like 4th and 11th episode♡


End file.
